random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second RNW Killing Game (Hell Yeah)
The Second RNW Killing Game (Hell Yeah) is an rp series on the Discord, and the second Danganronpa rp. Unlike the previous one, this rp is more faithful to the Danganronpa franchise, loosely based off the second game, Goodbye Despair. It started on June 19th, 2019, and is going to be written as a book due to Jenn's absence on the Discord server. The participants of the rp are Jennifer Skye, Moon Snail, Rose and Olive. Characters Headmasters and Janitor Ultimates For the death order (MAJOR SPOILERS), check this subpage. List of Rules There are two sets of rules: One for the actual roleplayers and one for the killing game itself. Rules for RPers This list was written by Jennifer on June 14th, 2019 # There will only be 16 participants like in a regular Danganronpa game. A person could have as many as they want as long as it doesn’t pass the limit. As extra, the 10 survivors from the previous game will appear at the very end. # Every character participating must have an Ultimate role. It’ll make it easier to understand what the character is best at. # The blackened and victim(s) will be chosen randomly. Don’t get upset if your character is killed! In between rps you CAN play with your deceased characters. As extra, there will only be around 6 or 5 survivors. # Rps will be split between 2 parts: Daily Life and Deadly Life. Daily Life goes on until a body has been discovered, Deadly Life is the rest of that certain rp. # Before every class trial, we will choose the evidence and how the victim died. # If your character is executed, write an execution. # There will be about 7 rps in total: One being the prologue of the game and the rest being the six chapters. # During the 4th rp (3rd chapter technically) 3 people will die. Don’t ask why, it’s DR tradition. # There will be no main protagonist. ANYONE can be accused. ANYONE can be executed. ANYONE can do the closing argument. # Nothing mildly NSFW in these rps. Swearing and subtle sex references are ok, but something full blown like actual sex will NOT be tolerated. # Guessing that the last rp probably took in Hopes Peak Academy, this one will take on Jabberwock Island, the location for the second DR game. # Gore is fine in every dark aspect. # Soren and Shope will be the killing game hosts. Don’t ask why it isn’t Monokuma, we're trying something fresh. # Rps will usually be held around 6 - 7 pm, E.S.T. # Hate the character, not the rper. Toxic behaviors towards other rpers during these rps will NOT be tolerated. # Overall, just have a good time! Killing Game Rules The first set of Killing Game rules were announced by Soren in the prologue rp, and more were added on later # Rule #1: Ultimates may reside only within the island. Leaving is not possible. # Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution. # Rule #3: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Jabberwock Island at your discretion. # Rule #4: Violence against Soren, Shope and the janitor, Monokuma, is strictly prohibited. # Rule #5: Anyone who kills a fellow Ultimate and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered. # Rule #6: Additional rules may be added if necessary. # Rule #7: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving Ultimates.* # Rule #8: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.* # Rule #9: If the guilty party is not exposed, they alone will graduate, and all remaining students will be executed.* # Rule #10: Lending your e-Handbook to another Ultimate is strictly prohibited.* # Rule #11: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of two people during any single "Killing Game."* Rules with a * at the end means that it was added later into the game. Motives Of course, every killing game has it's motives. Monokuma usually makes them: *Chapter 1: Rooms Turned into Worse Nightmares **Inorder to have the first murder, Monokuma transformed the rooms of the Ultimates into their worst fears, with the only way to revert them back is for someone to murder. It ended up having Impidimp murder Sniff. *Chapter 2: Annoying Music Played All the Time **Soren blasted the Worlds Worst Lifehack Music across the speakers to help cause the second murder. Extremely angered, Shadow killed Chris because of this. For extra info on the motives, check the subpage. Book Adaptation Danganronpa Killcross is a book adaptation of the rp by Jennifer, about out her look on how the Killing Game will continue beyond chapter 2 daily life. The chosen protagonist for the book is Iroha Nijiue. Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Crossovers Category:Roleplaying Category:Discord